Pick Up the Pieces
by 1aLEXiel3
Summary: Oneshot Naruto/Itachi slash pairing. What happens when Naruto getts his heart broken?... Slash warning, not for minors.


This my dearest readers is a OneShot, and was written as a birthday present for a good friend.

WARNING: this contains slash meaning male on male porn... if you don't like it don't read it...

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto... If I did... the Uchihas would be sex slaves... since you don't see that happening I NOT OWN... =.=

Word Count: circa 4200

Pick up the pieces

"W-what do you mean, you don't love me?"

It was a very nice and sunny day in Konoha, but for the hero of this story it was a very bad day.

"I meant what I said Naruto… I just don't love you anymore."

See the thing is that Naruto is currently getting his heart broken by his soon to be ex-lover.

"D-Don't say that, please, I'm begging you… don't…"

I think you can imagine how bad of a day Naruto is having a really bad day. As a matter of a fact it had been a very bad week for him, since his 17th birthday just passed. The villagers were always at their worst during Naruto's birthday. Hating the poor blonde more than usual or at least making their hatred known more than usual.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I can't do this anymore."

And so the only thing Naruto could do was watch his now ex-lovers back walk out the door. As soon as the door closed Naruto fell to his knees and cried his heart out. He had loved his ex dearly.

'I can't stand it anymore… It would be better if I left… better for everyone.' Naruto thought, 'Yeah, that's what I'll do I'll just run.' His decision made he quickly sealed his meager belongings in a scroll and packed the scroll and Gama-chan in a duffle bag and left the small apartment, not even looking back. He stealthily made his way through Konoha and swiftly passed the big outer wall protecting the village. He ran for miles, not stopping until he was sure no one was following him. Only then did he turn around, the village was out of sight, it had been for a while now. "Goodbye." The whispered word sounded apologetic.

Naruto continued his trip running for a while more before passing the border from Fire country to Wave country. He decided to take a small rest after passing the "Great Naruto Bridge". He made his way towards a small guest house further down the main road of Wave. As soon as he entered all the conversation in the guest house ceased before everyone stood and cheered. He was a bit confused before he heard all the "thank you for saving us's". You see Naruto wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was, though he himself admitted that he could be a little slow.

When everyone had calmed down he sat at a table and an ecstatic waitress took his order of "7 bowls of Miso Ramen". As soon as he got his meal he tucked in heartily, running at full speed for Kami knows how long had made him a bit tired. When he finished the last bowl he got Gama-chan out and wanted to pay but the waitress said it was on the house. "It's the least we can do for the Hero of Wave."

He said his goodbye's and left, intending to travel a bit further before nightfall. He ran through the quite dense woods of Wave when he felt a familiar chakra signature. "Itachi." The name came out as a low growl, more demonic than human in nature. A dense coat of blood red chakra enveloped Naruto's frame, taking the shape of a 3 tailed fox.

"If it isn't the Kyuubi container," Itachi's voice came out of nowhere before he appeared with a Leaf Shunshin. "I never thought I'd find you here." Silently though Itachi was cursing his luck, he was injured from a fight with Orochimaru that happened 2 days ago, and Kisame had been called back by The Leader to deliver the Sanbi the 3 tailed demon shark Isonade.

"Itachi." Naruto was unfortunately incapable of intelligent speech while pulling so much of his very own furball's chakra. His mind on the other hand was furiously thinking of how to beat Itachi, when Kyuubi's voice echoed inside his head; "I smell blood, the human is injured, he can't move his right arm, and he can't breathe properly for his broken ribs won't let him do so without pain." Naruto grinned at the information, this was too good. He could get rid of one of his enemies AND tell Sasuke that he killed his brother when he sees him next.

Naruto lunged at Itachi with the full intent to kill him. Itachi kept dodging the attempts, but he was getting tired and fast, his broken ribs not allowing him to take in enough air. 'Damn you Orochimaru, if I get out of this alive you're so eating your own balls when I see you next' Meanwhile Naruto continued his attack, he was relentless, thinking of only one thing; 'Kill!'

Then it finally happened, Naruto swiped at Itachi who had gotten slower and didn't have the time to dodge, he went flying through a bunch of trees after his head met Naruto's claws. The blonde human turned demon ran after Itachi's flying body to finally stop after making a crater in a big rock. Naruto slowly approached Itachi, before realizing that the Uchiha was unconscious.

'This was too easy… maybe he was hurt more than I thought he was.' Naruto cautiously circled the unconscious body before lightly sniffing the air above Itachi. The blonde's eyes widened 'Poison! No wonder he went down so fast… smells like the one that Orochimaru puts on his Kusanagi sword. That wasn't a very fair fight…' Naruto stared at Itachi's mutilated face; 4 deep cuts could be seen across the once quite handsome face.

Naruto turned around and walked away, as he was slowly leaving the unconscious body Kyuubi made himself known 'You are not satisfied with the outcome, why is that? We won didn't we?'

Naruto stopped walking and glared at an innocent tree, if looks could kill that tree would've been dead by now. 'It was too easy, I was just finishing up Hebi-teme's work, and I don't like it.'

'Then go back and fix him, then fight him again when he's at full power. We can't lose anyway, not while I'm here.'

With that Naruto turned around again and walked back to Itachi's unconscious body. He kneeled down next to him then proceeded to heal him as best as he could. His chakra control had gotten better after he made peace with Kyuubi so Tsunade agreed to teach him some healing techniques. What Naruto didn't know was that Kyuubi was helping him heal Itachi by disintegrating the poison with his chakra and regenerating Itachi's skin. 'No need for my Kit's mate to be ugly.'

'Did you say something Kyuu?'

'No, nothing at all Kit, nothing at all.'

The 2 souls in 1 body continued working quietly until they were sure that they had done all they could do. Naruto then picked up Itachi bridal style and carried him off to a cave that he passed earlier. The blonde put Itachi down on the ground in the cave and made some shadow clones, they all left in different directions each with their own task. Naruto finally sat down next to Itachi and sighed. 'How long till he wakes up?'

'I don't know Kit, could be hours could be days… I can't feel how much chakra he has like I can with you.'

Naruto sighed again and looked at Itachi. 'He's actually pretty handsome, for an enemy that is.' The blonde kept staring, his hand had subconsciously decided that playing with the raven hair was a good idea, and just when Naruto was mesmerized enough to simply lean down and kiss those prefect lips a clone appeared bringing in firewood. Naruto stood up quickly then addressed the clone.

"Alright you can disperse yourself, I'll make the fire" The clone did as it was told and went poof with a cloud of smoke. Naruto did some hand signs; "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" a small fireball flew from his mouth at the wood and ignited it. Naruto then sat back down and as much as he tried he couldn't keep his eyes off of Itachi's still form. He soon found that "Itachi ogling" has become his favorite new hobby. He became mesmerized again but this time the gentle breaths leaving through slightly opened lips were at fault for Naruto's lack of self control as he leaned down and kissed those lips.

Naruto was in heaven, the lips were soft though slightly chapped, perfectly warm and inviting. He couldn't help but taste them so his tongue peeked out to lightly lap at the delicious treat that was presented to it. The blonde moaned when he finally tasted Itachi's lips on his tongue. He couldn't describe the taste if he tried, but he could undeniably say that he liked it.

Naruto's hands became restless so he used one to play with Itachi's hair and the other to feel just how hard Itachi's abdominal muscles were. He continued on kissing His Itachi, not noticing the clones coming in with food, water and some soft branches for a make-shift bed. When he finally had his fill of Itachi's lips for the moment he turned back to his clones and gave the "Disperse" command. He then stood up and got to cooking some dinner and making them both a bed. There was no way he was going to let His Itachi sleep alone. He grinned to himself at the though before pausing.

'Since when is Itachi mine and since when do I even like him?'

Kyuu decided it was time to talk again. "Kit, haven't you noticed?"

'Noticed what Kyuu?'

Kyuu sighed in an exasperated way before replying. "His smell… what does he smell like to you?"

Naruto frowned then sniffed the air lightly, catching Itachi's scent. 'He smells… better than Sasuke… and I always thought Sasuke smelled like my mate… but… if he smells better then…' The tanned face turned pale at the realization before the blonde fell flat on his ass surprised beyond belief. "Oh my GOD!" He felt like screaming more but thankfully remembered that he had a "house guest".

'You should sleep some kit, it'll all look different in the morning'

Naruto had to agree with that so he made 3 clones;2 of which he ordered to stand guard outside and told the 3rd one to finish their dinner – turned – breakfast. He sighed again 'I've been doing that a lot today' then made Itachi and himself a bed out of some branches, leaves and some soft grass before putting a blanket on top that he got from a summoning scroll which in turn came from his backpack. He summoned 1 more blanket and a pillow before picking up the still unaware Itachi before settling down on the "bed" putting Itachi's surprisingly light body on top of himself and covering them both with the other blanket.

He stared unblinkingly at the top of Itachi's hair for some time before the soothing noises the fire made lulled him to sleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke slowly, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes before hearing 3 quiet pop's signifying his clone's dispersal, the flood of memories to his brain from the clones assured him that the night had been quiet and peaceful and that the breakfast was ready and waiting.

He looked down at Itachi expecting to see his eyes closed but they were open and looking at the wall. "Itachi." He flinched and wanted to pull away but Naruto hugged him closer. "Itachi, calm down I'm not going to hurt you… anymore than I already did that is." Itachi seemed to have calmed a bit so Naruto relaxed his arms but didn't let go. "How are you feeling?"

Itachi closed his eyes his hand fisting Naruto's shirt. 'Should I tell him? I can't really trust him at all but… what option do I have?' Once he made up his mind Itachi spoke "I can't see…"

Naruto's eyes opened wide at the admission, he thought best he'd get was a "Hn" like he always got from Sasuke. The blonde hugged Itachi tighter to himself "I'm sorry."

"It's… not really your fault… I was going blind anyway; you just sped up the process a bit."

Naruto didn't look relieved but didn't say anything on the topic. "Sooo… you hungry?"

Itachi's stomach answered for him so Naruto chuckled lightly, then picked up Itachi, got up and put the still weak Uchiha back on the "bed". "Rest a bit more, I'll get us breakfast." After a nod from Itachi, Naruto went to do as he said he would, leaving Itachi to his thoughts.

'Why does he care how I feel? He's supposed to be my enemy but, with him, I feel safe; safer than I have in a long time...I hope he doesn't attack me, I can't defend myself at all, but if he was going to hurt me he would've killed me when I was out, not healed me.' Itachi sighed at his own thoughts. 'I wish I knew what he was thinking.'

In the mean while Naruto had gotten the sealing scroll from his backpack and unsealed everything he needed for their breakfast. It was a simple stew dinner – turned – breakfast.

He put it on a tray and carried it over to the "bed". Itachi seemed to have noticed him and sat up but didn't make any other move. Naruto sighed lowly then sat down next to his mate, putting the tray on his own lap. "Open your mouth, I'll feed you." Itachi seemed to be reluctant but then complied.

'When did I become so weak, I have to be spoon fed by, by…' Itachi quickly closed his eyes feeling tears welling up; he didn't want Naruto to know about them. But Naruto did know, he smelled them, but didn't react, he just kept on feeding Itachi till the bowl was empty. Then he ate himself, glancing over at Itachi once in a while. He could still smell his mate's the tears, but they didn't fall. 'He won't let them fall while I'm near.' He quickly finished the stew then picked up the dishes "I'm going to wash them in the river; you'd better stay here where it's safe." With that Naruto left and Itachi cried.

'Why am I crying, it's not like I didn't know I'm going blind… but… I can't help it… I hate it! I hate not being in control, but this is worse, I'm helpless' and so he cried for what he thought was the loss of control over his own life.

At a near by river Naruto had washed the dishes and was waiting for Itachi to calm down so he could go back to the cave. 'He doesn't want me to see him like that, but I want to be the one to kiss his tears away.'

'Then go do it Kit, even that bitch Kami knows you both deserve at least some happiness…'

Naruto stood up and went to do as his tenant told him to. As he approached the cave he heard the weak sobbing and could smell the salty scent of tears. He entered it without a sound, walked up to the "bed" and embraced his mate.

Itachi almost jumped out of his skin in surprise, then struggled to get away when he realized what was happening but Naruto was holding him tight, hugging him to his chest. "Shh… let it all out, I'm here, and I'm not leaving, ever…" Those words broke through Itachi's panic and anger and he relaxed into the embrace. Naruto kissed away the left over tears from Itachi's face then sat down behind the Uchiha and pulled him against his chest.

"Why am I letting you hold me?"

Naruto chuckled at the question and answered it with one of his own. "I don't know, why do I have these feelings for you?"

Itachi closed his eyes then relaxed against the broad chest behind him. He hadn't even noticed that Naruto had grown up to be as tall as himself, but with more muscle on his chest and arms. "I don't know the answer to those questions."

"Then we shouldn't even ask them." Naruto nuzzled his nose into the back of Itachi's neck, drowning in the smell, and not minding that fact one bit. He lightly kissed the exposed flesh, peeking out from the collar of Itachi's shirt. When he didn't get a negative reaction he repeated the action, then continued to spread butterfly kisses along Itachi's neck shoulder and back.

"You smell good, and taste even better." Naruto wasn't sure but he thought he saw a small blush across Itachi's nose and cheekbones. He grinned at the reaction and continued kissing the long pale neck, his hands getting busy and sneaking under the tight black shirt. One of them roaming across Itachi's abdomen the other going up to a nipple and teasing it.

Itachi let out a small breath that could have easily be mistaken with a moan. The light, teasing touches felt so good on his now feverishly hot skin. His own fingers buried themselves in Naruto's surprisingly soft hair, his head tilted to one side giving Naruto's mouth more skin to kiss, lick and nip at. He let out another small moan when Naruto's tongue licked behind his ear; he shuddered when the talented fingers tweaked his nipple with just the right amount of force. He was turning into a pile of goo in Naruto's arms and he didn't care.

Naruto was enjoying the small moans he was getting from his soon to be lover. He grinned at every shudder, and suppressed a chuckle at every moan. He kissed down Itachi's neck to his shoulder but the black shirt was in his way so with the help of Kyuu's chakra it disintegrated into nothing, and Naruto was all too happy at the new expanses of pale skin now open for his mouth's exploration. As his mouth gained confidence so did his hand, slipping down from Itachi's stomach and into his pants, groping the now quite apparent bulge through the silk boxers.

Itachi moaned deep in his throat as the cool hand touched the most sensitive spot on his body. He couldn't think anymore, all he could do is feel the talented mouth across his shoulders and upper back, feel the bold hand reach into his boxers and pump his erection slowly, teasingly.

Naruto pulled Itachi's lips into a searing kiss, his hand working on Itachi's member, speeding up the pace, wanting to bring his mate to completion. A few more pulls at the throbbing flesh brought Itachi to his climax.

His whole body went rigid, all of his muscles tensing for a moment, his back arching as semen spurted from his dick and onto his boxers and Naruto's hand. In the back of his mind he heard himself scream Naruto's name, but he couldn't be sure if it was real or just his imagination. Black and white dots danced behind his closed eyelids, and when he finally mustered the energy to open them he realized he could see. "Naruto…"

"Yes love?" Naruto's voice sounded slightly worried.

"I… I…" A sob escaped Itachi's lips. "I can see…"

Naruto was surprised but very happy for his mate. 'Kyuu… did you have anything to do with that?'

'No Kit. That was all you.'

'Me but…'

'I don't know how either…'

'Then I won't ask' Naruto shrugged then hugged the now calm Itachi closer to himself.

"Now where were we?" Asked Itachi and turned his head to kiss his new… lover? Itachi's thoughts didn't dwell on it long as Naruto plunged his tongue into his mouth and explored the warm, wet cavern. He moaned when the blonde jinchuuriki pulled his hand out of his boxers then broke the kiss and licked the semen off of his hand.

"Mmm, tastes good." Naruto grinned then picked up Itachi and turned them over so he was the one on top, his knees nestled easily between the Uchiha's spread thighs. "You look delicious like that, but the clothes must go." That said, he grasped Itachi's pants and boxers and pulled them off. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty before him. Pale skin dusted with a bit of dark hair, a scar here or there, but otherwise no blemishes.

Itachi blushed at the burning gaze sweeping over him, he couldn't help it, no one had looked at him like that before. When Naruto's eyes finally locked on to his own his blush intensified but he sat up to his knees and kissed the blonde lightly, then he started to undress him slowly. His eyes feasted on the expanses of tan and toned flesh. He couldn't help but gasp after removing Naruto's underwear. 'That's gonna hurt' he thought.

Naruto chuckled as if reading his mind "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise. Except of that, we're the same size so next time, you get to not hurt me" He grinned and leaned in to kiss his mate; hands roaming, exploring, before finally settling on a very nice ass and squeezing the cheeks lightly.

Itachi moaned at the feeling, his own hands running up and down Naruto's chest and abs, adoring the feel of steel under silk. One of the hands paused at a nipple teasing it lightly as a revenge for the earlier teasing he got from Naruto. His back arched as he felt one of Naruto's fingers entering his opening. He broke the kiss to lean his head on Naruto's shoulder, his breaths coming out in short puffs.

Naruto grinned at the reaction and added another finger, doing his best to prepare his mate. His other hand went to Itachi's renewed erection and palmed it lightly. Naruto took care not to hurt Itachi in any way, he even had the presence of mind to unseal the bottle of lube he had in his scroll before even going near Itachi's ass.

Itachi on the other hand didn't have the presence of mind to do more than moan and hold on to Naruto tightly. The sensations crashing against his consciousness like waves against a cliff. He was floating on cloud nine. The now 4 fingers stretched him so nicely and he whined his disappointment when they were removed. He felt Naruto kiss his forehead then spread his legs and make him sit in his lap. He opened his glassy eyes just to see the look of concentration on the whiskered face as Naruto guided his hips so the now slick erection was pressing against Itachi's opening.

Naruto slowly lowered Itachi down on his erection, the tight muscles protesting but then giving in and letting the head of Naruto's dick enter. He growled at the tightness, and prayed for self control as he kept on lowering Itachi down on himself till he was full sheathed in the tight passage. He let out a breath trying not to move and let his lover adjust.

Itachi thought he was being ripped in two, but he tried his best to relax and when the movement finally stopped the stinging sensation stopped with it. After a bit more he started feeling pleasantly full, no pain was present so he ground his hips down against Naruto's crotch who moaned and thrust up against Itachi. They built up a slow rhythm enjoying every second. Itachi moaned slightly every time Naruto's erection brushed his prostate, and Naruto did his best to make it happen on every thrust.

Naruto felt his pleasure building; he knew he wouldn't last too much longer so he laid Itachi down on his back never breaking their connection. As soon as they settled down comfortably he started his thrusts again, only now they were fast and deep. He felt Itachi's legs go around his waist and lock together behind his back, he heard the loud moans escaping kiss bruised lips, and he saw dark eyes fogging over in pleasure. He was getting close to his climax, and wanting Itachi to reach it with him his hand pumped the Uchiha's erection in time to his thrusts.

The only thing Itachi could do is hold on as Naruto took complete control and pounded into him. He felt his balls drawing up in preparation for his orgasm; he kissed Naruto passionately and spilled his seed over both their stomachs then felt Naruto fill him with his own cum.

Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the cave as they slowly came down from their high. After a few more minutes Naruto finally got the strength to pull his shrinking erection out of Itachi. "Sorry, I came inside."

Itachi laughed at that. "I liked it…"

Naruto grinned tiredly and went to roll off of Itachi but the Uchiha wouldn't let him go. "Stay…"

Naruto didn't have any objections so he did as he was told and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Itachi stayed awake a bit longer contemplating what the fuck just happened, but then he gave up and went to sleep.

'Ha ha, nice one Kit, now all you have to do is ask him to marry you… but I think that's a story for another time.'

Yea... read and review is all I have to say... hope you enjoyed.


End file.
